Kurt Hummel is a Texty Beast
by DressandTie
Summary: The Fourquel/Quartet. follows on from PN,UAMC and MDN but don't have to read the others for this to make sense. basically its Kurt and Blaine texting each other during Senior year. Theres a lot of Klaine. now season 3 has started it's AU
1. Secret or not so secret Santa

**This is a continuation of Passing Notes, Using all my Credit and McKinley Duly Noted****.**** Lgleek95 here's the quartet you requested, I hope it lives up to expectations. If not, I do apologize. You don't necessarily have to read the other stories beforehand, (but I would love it if you did) It suffices to say that its senior year Blaine is now in McKinley and Klaine is happening.**

**It's Christmas time at McKinley, so that can mean only one thing Secret Santa y'all!**

**Kurt - italics**

**Blaine- Bold**

**Disclaimer - I do not own a thing *sobs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sexy penguin B x<strong>

_Blaine take that back K x_

**But you are sexy B x**

_I'm not, neither am I a penguin K x_

**Let me be the judge of that ; ) also you said yourself that you were a penguin so ha! Love you Pingu B x**

_I hate you K x_

**You love me B x**

_And your holding that against me, charming K x_

**What can I say I'm just too dapper and charming B x**

_Yes Prince Charming you really sweep me off my feet...K x_

**= ) B x**

_Sarcasm Blaine K x_

_Was there a reason for you texting me or do you just aim to annoy me K x_

**you hurt my feelings Kurt I'm not that annoying am I? B x**

_Well from a range of zero to Rachel Berry...your Blaine Anderson K x_

**That makes absolutely no sense B x**

_It makes perfect sense, your my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend who I love very much K x_

**= ) B x**

_Now what did you want? K x_

**What makes you think I want something, I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend B x**

_...K x_

**How can I tell that your raising your perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me even though I can't see you B x**

_Because your just that awesome K x_

**I know, I really am B x**

_Again with the sarcasm you need a better filter for that dear K x_

**= ( B x**

_Are you going to get to the point then or are you just going to keep me guessing? K x_

**What are you doing? B x**

_Ironing K x_

**Can you help me with my secret Santa? B x**

_Ok who is it? K x_

**I can't tell you that it's secret B x**

_How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me who it is? K x_

**Ah good point B x**

_? K x_

**Its Puck B x**

_Oh that's easy, a box of condoms K x_

**Isn't that a bit obvious though B x**

_well that's Puck, obvious and easy are his middle names K x_

**Didn't he try and steal an ATM last year? B x**

_Yes but don't get him one of them or you'll get arrested K x_

**Funny, no I was thinking, David got an ATM piggy bank for his birthday so I was thought about getting Puck one...what do you think? B x**

_That's an amazing idea, totally not what he'll expect K x_

**Why thank you, I do come up with brilliant ideas now and then B x**

_Shame your last one took Pav dying for you to realize it... K x_

**You're so witty Mr Hummel B x**

_=) K x_

**There was something else...B x**

_Yes? K x_

**Well you see I have this perfect, adorable, sexy boyfriend and I don't know what to get him for Christmas, any ideas? B x**

_He sounds nice, when can I meet him? I can think of a few things you could get him but do you really think you should be discussing it with me? K x_

**Yes, what if I get the wrong colour or the pattern clashes with his outfits, I don't want to get this wrong seeing as its our first Christmas together B x**

_Don't get him clothes Blaine, knowing you it'll be either red, navy blue and/or be regulatory Dalton Uniform K x_

**So cruel B x**

_I'm a bad boy Anderson and don't you forget it ;) K x_

**dfsdgshgsodgispdgphwgp**

_Blaine, honey are you ok? K x_

**So hot B x**

_Ok babe I want you to get a glass of water and take your hoodie off K x_

**I wasn't talking about me silly, you're the hot one and how can you tell that I'm wearing a hoodie? We are in like different cities B x**

_Don't underestimate my talents ;) K x_

**You are turning me into goo here I hope your happy B x**

_Wholly content I assure you, now I need to get back to these shirts before they get all creased, I'll Skype you later K x_

**See you later babe I love you B x**

_I love you too K x_

* * *

><p><strong>This started out as an itsy bitsy idea but it kind of grew and kept growing R+R let me know if it sucked<strong>


	2. Blaine pay attention

**Good day to you all **

**I'm going to see the Glee movie thing on Friday soooooo excited (and also rather annoyed that America got it a week earlier **** ) but hey ho what can you do **

**So heres chapter 2**

**As always **

_**Kurt (Kurt's phone anyway) italics**_

**Blaine Bold**

**Slight AVPS reference in here- only slight though**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine pay attention! K x<em>

**Huh what just happened? B x**

_We're going on a field trip, Now listen or you won't know what to pack K x_

**Fine Mr. Bossy Pants B x **

_: P K x_

"So guys I'll expect to see you at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning with your clipboards and wellies and keep in mind that it is January so it's cold so dress appropriately, no tank tops Miss Pierce" The geography teacher concluded.

Blaine still had no idea where they were going but at least he knew what to bring...well Kurt did anyway.

As the lesson droned on the older boy zoned out again and started playing Sudoku on his phone. A few minutes passed until he was totally lost as to where to put the nine when his phone vibrated to signal another text.

_Blaine, if you don't listen, you won't know what to do tomorrow K x_

**But that's why your listening B x **

He hit send and looked beseechingly at his boyfriend with his best puppy dog eyes that he knew Kurt could not resist.

_Ugh fine but your buying me coffee for the next week K x_

Blaine was just about to point out that he always bought them coffee on their many coffee dates (the Lima Bean staff knew their names they went there so much) but decided against it deciding to point out something else to Kurt.

**Babe, have we like evolved from writing each other notes in class to texting each other? B x**

_I suppose we have K x_

Kurt was paying more attention to the damn teacher than he was to him, well we'll have to fix that Blaine thought with an evil glint in his eye.

**OMG I just thought of something, I can take the scarf you bought me for Christmas for a test drive tomorrow =) B x**

_Sweet Gaga no Blaine you cannot wearing an Armani scarf in the wind and rain you'll totally ruin it K x_

I **knew that would get your attention ;) B x**

_Your evil, pure evil think of the poor scarf K x_

**I would never do that to my scarf babe it's so pretty and besides you gave it to my which makes it extra special B x**

_Your so smarmy K x_

**Excuse me but what? B x**

_Smarmy, oh please don't tell me that you, with the extensive vocabulary don't know what that means? K x_

**Ok I won't say anything B x**

_By sending that you just did say something you loser K x_

**Am not B x**

_Are too K x_

**Am not B x**

_Are too K x_

**Am not B x**

_Are too K x_

**So are you going to tell me what it means or are you just going to leave me hanging? B x**

_You can leave it all hanging out babe I totally wouldn't mind K x_

Blaine's mouth may have dropped a foot or two at that statement. Kurt was never so forthright. The Kurt Blaine knew would not say something like that.

**Who are you? And what have you done with Kurt Hummel? B x**

_Busted, I was wondering how long it would take you to work that out hobbit Santana x_

**How long has it been that I was talking to you and not Kurt? B x**

_I was the one who called you smarmy, Kurt's still in shock over the damn scarf S x_

**Don't you dare insult the scarf, the scarf is all kinds of awesome B x**

_Ok Harry Potter, I'll tell him to buy you a sorting hat next year S x_

**Funny, are you going to enlighten me as to what smarmy means? B x**

_I'm thinking about it...erm no I don't think I will S x_

**Fine then, can you please give my boyfriend back his phone now? B x**

No, I don't think I will thanks S x

And as the bell rang Santana left the room locking pinkies with Britt-Britt, slipping Kurt's phone into her bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da <strong>

**So Santana stole the phone schocking! **

**for anyone who wants to know Smarmy means excessivley flattering  
><strong>

**Much love to all who read this R+R let me know what you think xxxxxxxx**

**p.s. if anyone could send me any prompts thast would be totally awesome  
><strong>


	3. Movie night disrupted

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**As you know from the last chapter…or if you forgot (as I do many times and then have to go read the previous chapter before I can continue) Kurt's phone is in the hands of Miss Santana Lopez**

**I apologize to anyone who feels offended by the language and slurs used in this chapter. I'm sorry its only meant as banter please don't take offence  
><strong>

**If anyone who reads this has any ideas please, please can you send me prompts**

**Anyway on with the show…**

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Kurt's phone had officially been missing for 24 hours now, said boy was now getting anxious, his phone was like his lifeline he felt lost without it. On top of his phone worries Kurt<p>

was covered in mud thanks to the lovely fieldtrip where they had the pleasure of walking through fields, well that's what it had seemed like to Kurt, that and avoiding Finn and Puck's wrestling match.

Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that he knew where the phone was, he thought that he had seen Santana slink off with it the day before when she had stolen Kurt's phone during their Geography class. Although when he confronted the Latina she had sworn that she didn't have it anymore.

Well technically it wasn't a lie per se as she hadn't had the phone on her person when Blaine had asked. It was safely stored in her locker; she was going to have fun with this one.

Blaine joined the Hudmels' for Friday Night dinner that week as he and Kurt intended on having a movie night afterwards. It was also a good thing that Kurt had Blaine there as the latter was good at distracting the former, as Kurt did not want to let slip to his Dad about his lost (or misplaced as he liked to call it) phone.

Once the two boys had settled themselves on the sofa watching the opening credits of The Devil Wears Prada (it was Kurt's choice) 's phone vibrated, a glance at the screen showed that the new message was from Kurt. Well from his 'lost' phone anyway as the boy was currently curled up on the sofa.

_Hey boys, are you comfortable S x_

"What the actual hell" he stuttered

"Santana? I thought you said that she didn't have my phone anymore?"

"I did, that's what she told me,"

"Blaine, how does she know what we are doing?" Kurt asked, obviously disturbed

**What the hell are you doing Satan? Give Kurt his phone back K +B x**

_What film are we watching S x _

**If your trying to creep us out your succeeding, now please go away K + B x**

_But this is so much more fun S x_

**Again, how the hell do you know where we are and what we are doing? K + B x**

_Its common knowledge that the Hudmel's have Friday night dinner and seeing as you're there hobbit, that means that you and Porcelain are having a film night S x_

**I didn't think we were that predictable K +B x**

_Well suck it up Hummel, you are, OMG Anne Hathaway is fierce in this film S x_

**Seriously how do you know what film we are watching? K + B x**

_I have my ways S x_

Santana pressed send adjusting her binoculars to get a sharper focus on the Hudmel's living room. She planned on playing with the boy's minds tonight.

**Good to know K + B x**

_Porcelain put your arm round your hobbit, he looks cold S x_

Knowing that is what best not to argue Kurt did as he was bid

**Nice one, Thanks Santana B x**

_Now Hobbit I want you to give Lady Lips' neck a nice big hickey for me S x_

**Don't tell me what to do I'm watching a film now shhhh I haven't seen it before B x**

_Really! OMG don't worry Porcelain knows all the lines and will join in round about now S x_

**SANTANA! WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY ARE YOU! K x**

_Not telling S x_

**You're so frustrating K **

_Kurtie calm down I don't want your heart to go the same way as your Dad S x_

**STFU don't you dare talk about my Dad like that K**

_Ooooh what are you going to do, you wouldn't hit a girl S x_

**You're not a girl, you're not even human, your devils spawn K **

_Aww Kurtie, so cruel S x_

**I hate you K **

_You love me, we queers need to stick together S x_

**Yeah and not steal each other's phones K **

_Aww, did I hurt your feelings butt boy S x_

**You smell like a golf course: P K**

_You're so gay, I'm surprised that you can even stand upright S x_

**The only straight you are is a straight up bitch K **

_Touch__é__ S x_

**Can I have my phone back now? K**

_Ask nicely S x_

**Please can I have my phone back? K**

_Where's my kiss? S x_

**Fine K x**

_Thank you; meet me at the mall tomorrow at 10 outside Abercrombie for your precious phone S x_

**Thank you, now please leave us alone K x**

_Nah, don't think I will S x_

**Please yourself, I'm shutting the curtains K x**

_Damn you Lady Lips S x_

* * *

><p><strong>Again I apologize to anyone who feels offended, it's just meant to be banter <strong>

**R+R any and all prompts welcome.**


	4. Power Rangers and Mr Dapperpants

Much to Kurt's chagrin, Blaine had to go home shortly after the film finished and therefore the two boys could be found in their respective houses on Saturday morning. Well technically Kurt was on his way to the mall to get his phone back.

_My phone and I have been reacquainted :D K x _

**Good, I can text you non-stop again B x **

_What are you doing today? K x _

**I'm going to visit my cousins, they are 4 and 6, although I'd much rather spend the day with my adorable boyfriend, your much more exciting than power rangers B x **

_Blasphemy! Power rangers are awesome sauce K x _

**I didn't take you for the type B x **

_I definitely had a thing for the pink one, My power rangers got married so many times they were like Fleetwood Mac K x _

**Now that I can see, I always preferred the yellow one B x **

_I am a great wedding planner K x _

**So I've heard, maybe you can those skills to good use for our wedding B x **

_Oh really, what do you have in mind Mr. Anderson? K x _

**I don't know, maybe a big ceremony in Central Park or the Plaza. As long as your there I don't really care B x **

_Aww, your so cheesy, but I agree I'd love to get married in New York K x _

**Oh and what's the color scheme going to be? B x **

_Well I'm thinking blue, white and silver, I'll wear a white suit with a blue tie and you can wear a blue suit with a white tie K x _

**Can we have a June wedding? But that is kinda the most popular month for weddings, what do you think the chances of us being able to book are? B x **

_You make it sound so real K x _

**Baby, with you, I'd love for it to be a reality B x **

_You'll have to get past my dad first K x _

**He loves me already don't worry B x **

_How could anyone not love you? K x _

**I know right? I'm just so loveable B x **

_Ok Mr Dapperpants, way to be modest K x _

**You don't do subtle B x **

_meaning? K x _

**You wouldn't love me if I was meek and modest and quiet all the time, you like me to like your clothes, loud and proud. simply put, you need someone to match you awesomenosity B x **

_That isn't even a word K x _

**Yes it is, I just made it up B x **

_So that's why your vocabulary is so big, you just make words up K x _

_And I would still love you if you were meek and whatever you said, because I love you Blaine Everett Anderson K x _

**And I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, now I've gotta go , we've arrived and I need to go be Mr Dapperpants as you put it and play with the kids B x **

_Ok call me later, I love you K x _

**I love you too B x**

* * *

><p><strong>And I love you three Klaine <strong>

**I may or not have been dancing like a loon to the power rangers theme tune after writing this lol**

**I'm going to see the Glee film today yay yay yay yay!**

**Pleases send me prompts R+R  
><strong>


	5. The Warbler Infections

**So I could go on about the amazingness and incredibleness of the Glee film and just like WOW! or I could give you a new chapter... **

**Here come the Warbler Infections **

**So the first part the warblers are talking to Kurt on one phone then later on in the second part everyone but Blaine is on Kurt's phone comprende? Onwards and upwards we go... **

**Warblers (Jeff's phone) - underlined **

**Kurt's phone - italics **

**Blaine - bold**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Saturday <strong>

Kurt was sat in his room bored out of his mind, Blaine was with his cousins and none of the girls from New Directions were free to go shopping, "ugh soooo bored" he groaned as he collapsed on his bed. He was just about to go downstairs and do some baking when his phone signalled that he had recieved a new message.**  
><strong>

Kurtie we miss you. David, Jeff, Nick and Wes 

Why do I have to go last W 

Because we are going in alphabetical order gavel head J 

Well if I'm gavel head your *pour a pint of dye on my head* head W 

_Guys, stop fighting, I miss you too K _

But you miss me the most N 

_Yes of course Nick K _

Kurtie? W 

_Wesley? K _

You haven't come to visit us in like forever Neff are sobbing their little hearts out W 

Please don't make Wes cry, I don't think I can handle it D 

_Do you want to meet for coffee? K _

_But that's what you do with Blainers we don't want to intrude J _

_Well Blaine is currently playing with small children so I'm all yours see you at the bean in an hour? K _

Yay! I'm so excited, love you Kurtie D,W,N and J 

_what happened to the alphabetic system? K _

I gave up N 

_Ok, see you soon K_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later <strong>

**Kurt, where are you? I'm at your house but Finn said that you were out B x **

_I'm at the Lima Bean with Neff and Wevid K x _

**How are they? I'm on my way B x **

_Yay Blaine your coming too this so exciting J _

_Jeffery your such a child D _

_I hate you J _

_I hate you too D _

_I hate you three N _

_*bangs gavel* shut up W _

**Umm guys why are you texting me your conversation? B **

_because then you can feel involved...sometimes I feel that all that hair gel messes with your brain Blainey-bear W _

**I'm not wearing any gel today...B **

_YES! K x _

_Why are you so excited Kurt, has Marc Jacobs got a sale? N _

**Kurt likes my hair un-gelled B **

_So do I, its sooooo curly :D J _

_Shut up Jeff, Nick's getting jealous D _

_No I'm not, why would i be jealous, Jeff's my best friend N _

_You just keep telling yourself that W _

_Am I missing something here? J _

_Oh Gaga, your more clueless than Blaine K _

***pouts* B **

_Ok I take that back, Your more clueless than Blaine used to be K _

**that's better B **

**Now I'd better go, I kinda need to concentrate on driving B **

_Drive carefully babe, see you soon K x _

_Take care darling N xxxx _

_I love you D xxxx _

_Hurry up, I need you now Blainey-bear W xxx _

_Oh Blaine, Yes, YES! J xxxxx _

_Oh sweet Gucci, I go to the loo and this happens! K _

_Oh damn RUN GUYS RUN! W_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was really short- sorry<strong>

**Does anybody got any good ideas for where this story should go next? R+R xxxx**_  
><em>


	6. Seranading and the cheese factor

**serenading and the cheese factor **

**Thank you thank you thank so much to all my readers, everybody whose faveourited and Lgleek95, jojo1005,Rahie-3darren-blainers and J-StarGleek for your lovely reviews **

**Disclaimer- (cos I haven't written one in a while) I do not own Glee, nor any of the songs that I have used **

**Note I changed the pronoun in one of the songs **

**Kurt -italics **

**Blaine -Bold **

**The time when this chapter takes place doesn't really matter that much as it could happen anytime, but I'm thinking Saturday night (after the Warbler coffee time)**

* * *

><p>The afternoon spent in the Lima Bean went swimmingly and none of the boys wanted to leave when the coffee shop closed. Kurt had gone back to an empty house, Finn was at Puck's and his Dad and Carole were both at work. He busied himself by planning future outfits and watching America's Next Top model. Tyra was just about to announce who was leaving when Blaine decided to make his presence known (via text he wasn't actually there.<p>

**I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete B x **

_Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin K x _

**I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? B x **

_Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin K x _

**And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything So why don't we go B x **

_Somewhere only we know? K x _

**I love you B x **

_I love you too, Oh Gaga I can't believe we just sang a duet via text K x _

**Well believe it, cos we did :D B x **

_I think that must be one of my favorite songs along with Teenage Dream, Baby its cold outside ,Animal and Candles K x _

**That's all the songs I sang to you/ we sang duets to B x **

_Yes, and your point is? K x _

**Your adorable B x **

_your amazing K x _

**adorable B x **

_please don't start that again K x _

**All you need is love! B x **

_A guy has got to eat! K x _

**All you need is love! B x **

_he'll end up on the street! *sigh* K x _

**All you need is looooove! B x **

_Love is just a game. K x _

**Lets play a love game, play a love game...Lets have some fun this beat is sick I want to take a ride on your disco stick B x **

_I wanna see your peacock cock cock your peacock cock K x _

**Hold your hippogriffs, your singing Katy Perry and I'm singing Lady Gaga, surely it should be the other way round B x **

_Well you started it :P K x _

**And I'll end it don't you worry B x **

_Oh do tell K x _

**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs Well what's wrong with that? **

**I'd like to know. Cause here I go... again... B x **

_You can sing me as many love songs as your heart desires K x _

**And you said that I was the cheesy one B x **

_You still are, I don't think I even come close to you on the cheesiness scale K x _

**The cheesiness scale? enlighten me? B x **

_Well the least cheesy would be a really mild cheese say like Wensleydale at one end of the spectrum and at the other end you'd have a really strong, smelly cheese likeStinking Bishop K x _

**Where do I fit on this chart? B x **

_On the more stronger end obviously, maybe a Gorgonzola...cos its Italian and your half Italian :D K x _

**Well your definatley an Applewood Smoked Cheddar, a unique flavor and a refined taste, trust me I like B x **

_I'm glad that you like it, your the only one I aim to please K x _

**You do that alright Mr Hummel B x **

_Well Goodnight Sir Cheese-a-lot K x _

**I'm your knight in cheesy armour B x **

_Goodnight Gwendacheese B x_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I take the cheese thing a bit too far? lol <strong>

**The songs I used are - Somewhere only we know - Keane **

**- Elephant Love Medley - Moulin Rouge **

**-Lovegame -Lady Gaga **

**-Peacock -Katy Perry **

**I left Silly little love songs off my list of Kurt's new fave songs as Blaine wasn't really singing this to him although the I love you was clearly directed at Kurtie-pie. The same goes for Misery. **

**I love smoked cheese too :D the half Italian thing is because of Darren being able to speak Italian I thought Blainers could be half Italian/half Irish instead of half Irish/half Filipino as Heart Me Some Llamas rightly pointed out too me **

**I think I covered everything...have I?**


	7. Kurt goes shopping ok sorry lousy title

**Hey guys sorry that I didn't upload anything yesterday, I was supposed to meet my friend for lunch but she didn't wake up till like midday so we met at like 2, leaving plenty of time to get my nails done score! although I went into HMV to have a look at the Glee CDs and couldn't find any :( I looked round the like entire shop grrr although they did have a CD for the concert film...I was sorely tempted anyway I didn't get back till like 6 and then I watched the painted veil - OMG epic sobbing ensued, the film was recommended to me but they could have warned me lol **

**Anyway enough about me **

**This is the penultimate chapter! *duh duh duuuuh* **

**Kurt's phone italics **

**Blaine -bold **

**Disclaimer -I still own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday <strong>

_Hey babe. I'm going shopping with Cedes so don't try and call me for at least 4 hours K x _

**More like 8 B x **

_I'm not that bad K x _

**I beg to differ, you spend at least an hour in each store B x **

_I do not :( K x _

**I hate to break it to you my love but you really do, why do you think I've stopped going shopping with you B x **

As Blaine did not receive an immediate response as was usual for Kurt or indeed a reply from the boy for the next few hours it was safe to say that he had pissed off his boyfriend.

The shopping trip was a total of seven hours, Mercedes insisted on a coffee trip after the first 3 shops and it was her who exhaustedly begged Kurt to stop. The boy could have carried on for a few hours more but conveniently for Mercedes' feet the shops were shutting. However neither of the two friends wanted to go home just yet so it was decided that they would go out for dinner.

Once they had arrived at Breadstix, Kurt excused himself and went to powder his nose. Seizing her chance Mercedes grabbed his phone as soon as his back was turned.

_Blaine what did you say to my boy to make him upset? I will hunt you down and cut you M _

**I didn't mean to upset him, I just stated that a shopping trip with him normally lasts like 8 hours and that he spends forever in all the shops. B **

_You can say that again, my feet are killing me, it was 7 hours you were close M _

**I'm sorry, do you want me to come over and give you a foot massage? B **

_OMG white boy that'd be amazing but we are in Breadstix atm so now would not be the best of times M _

Kurt chose his moment to return from the bathroom well. He saw 'Cedes bent over his phone and raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Mercedes, would you like to tell me what you are doing?"

"your boyfriend just offered me a foot massage"

"Oh he's good at those" Kurt said as he sat down. He gestured at 'Cedes implying for he hand over the phone.

_I thought you reserved your magic massaging hands only for me K x _

**so your talking to me again? B x **

_Well I was shopping. I did warn you, I think you'll like my purchases :D K x _

**Good, I expect a fashion show B x **

_White boy! leave him alone its my Kurtie time now M _

_Seriously stop it with that name! but she's right I better go, my lady requires my full and undivided attention K x _

**See you later babe B x **

_I'll text you when I get home K x_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later -about 9 pm <strong>

_Well I'm back and absolutely exhausted K x _

**I'm glad that you got home safe B x **

_So about that massage you offered 'Cedes...can you do me too? K x _

**Well its like 9pm on a Sunday and we have school tomorrow. I don't think your dad would like it if I turned up now B x **

_Pretty please with Katy Perry on top K x _

**You had me at Katy Perry :D but if your dad kills me on your head be it B x **

_Yay, hurry over K x_

* * *

><p><strong>I really want a foot massage now lol actually my back is stiff so backshoulder neck would be ideal right about now and OMG if Blaine/Darren did it all the better :D :D :D **

**All the totally obsessed with Darren Criss fangirls say aye **

**Aye x 100000000000000000000000000... yeah you can see where this is going **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you ever so much for reading this fic, that stats are like through the roof - 759 visitors thats more than any of my other stories so Thank you again awwwww you guys :D  
><strong>


	8. Late night massages

**The Final Chapter **

**talking as well as texting**

**Kurt italics**

**Blaine bold**

**Burt underlined**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday morning at like 7 am before the "before school" coffee trip <strong>

_Blaine I'm grounded, Dad's letting me tell you this and then he's taking my phone off me for like a week :( K x _

**I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come round last night, I'm surprised that I'm still alive with all my limbs intact B x**

_Sorry about him I honestly didn't think that he'd flip out like that, you may want to avoid coming to the house for a few days K x _

**I take it that your not coming for coffee now then B x **

_Sorry, I'll see you at school K xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>What happened the night before <strong>

Blaine only lived a few minutes away from Kurt so it didn't take very long for him to drive to the latter's house. Like a true Romeo he climbed up to Kurt's window, thus avoiding bumping into any of the other Hudmels on the way.

Kurt let his boyfriend in with a whispered greeting and a kiss

_"Hi" _

**"Hey you" **

_"Thank you for coming over " _

**"You know that I'd do anything for you" **

Kurt kept his bedroom door open for the whole time that Blaine was there. There only so many rules that he could break at one time.

_"Well would you like to see what I have bought?" _

**"I'd love to" **

Strike one to getting Burt mad. Kurt giving his boyfriend a provocative fashion show.

_"so what did you think?" _Kurt panted as he lay down on the bed. Yes he actually panted Blaine did not stand a chance.

**"Wow just wow, your muscles must be kind of stiff after that display and carrying shopping bags all day , would you like me to ease some of the tension for you?" **

Kurt just nodded in reply. Thus the second instance for getting Burt riled.

When he walked into his son's bedroom, Burt found the said boy lying face down on his bed with his boyfriend straddling Kurt and working his hands up and down Kurt's back. What ticked Burt off even more were the sounds that Kurt was making. At first there were only moans and groans of pleasure, but the real deal clincher was when his son screamed

_"Yes, right there Blaine, harder harder!" _

Burt couldn't take it anymore and cleared his throat. Blaine turned to look at Burt's livid face and blanched, he jumped about a mile from the bed.

**"I was giving him a massage sir" **

"Right and my names Queen Elizabeth" Burt deadpanned.

Blaine may or may not have run from the house faster than you can say busted and thus left Kurt to face the consequences.

Fortunately, nobody was killed that night but Kurt was grounded for having his boyfriend over without permission and after curfew, (it was now nearly 11) his phone was confiscated for a week for being 'inappropriate' and the poor boy received another 'talk' (_but Dad I swear that he was only giving me a massage_)

"Oh and by the way, If I see that kids face (meaning Blaine) in my house again in the near future, I will not be held responsible for my actions. 

The End


End file.
